


Fucking Tease

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, sexts, sexy lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a fucking tease and I’m going to fuck you you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.”</p><p>“Promise?” Tim teased him breathily, a soft moan going through the phone as he spoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Tease

He’s staring at his maths book, wondering if the excuse ‘it accidentally caught on fire’ would fly with his teacher.  _‘Probably not…_ ’ he thought to himself sadly before picking up his pencil.  
  


Just as he was about to start figuring out how to calculate the correct probability of question 15, his cellphone began to buzz. Relieved and irritated in equal parts at the distraction, Kon swept the touch phone into his hand.  
  


 _‘Tim sent a message?’_  As he unlocked the screen, he opened the alert. And spluttered in shock.  
  


It was a picture that Tim had taken of himself in a mirror. Sitting on the edge of his bed, holding a cellphone up to take a shot of his legs.  
  


Long, shapely legs encased in silky black stockings that end in a lace design high up his thighs. The knees were locked together, ankles spread as far as they could given the scrap of black underwear stretched between the two calves. Completing the picture were a pair of black heels, black suede by the looks of it. The tiny, sultry smirk on Tim’s face was the cherry on top of the sundae.  
  


 _‘Screw this_.’ he thought to himself as he opened the door and hollered, “Ma, I gotta go see Tim for a bit! I might be late!” He quickly dialed Tim’s number, not waiting for a hello as the other man picked up the call. “You’re a fucking tease and I’m going to fuck you you so hard you won’t be able to  _walk_  for a  _week_.”  
  


“Promise?” Tim teased him breathily, a soft moan going through the phone as he spoke.  
  


The sound set his blood on fire as he half moaned, “You…you’re…”  
  


Tim’s laugh was choked and short. “Better hurry, Conner.”

 

—  
  


He hears the moan’s first. He’s within Gotham’s city limits when he hears the soft sounds of Tim’s pleasure. A steady schlick-shlick that he recognizes as the sound of a lubed hand stroking hard flesh. The closer he gets, another sound comes into focus. It’s barely there underneath the sound of Tim jerking himself and moaning wantonly.  
  


It is also slick but softer, so much softer. The sound of fingers pushing in and out of a tight heat. The way a right push and thrust makes Tim’s breath hitch. And then he does something that makes him whine throatily.  
  


“Connnnner.”  
  


The way he drags the middle part of his name out makes his cock twitch uncomfortably against his jeans. He’s almost at Tim’s place now. The sound of sheets rustling and twisting underneath Tim’s writhing body is the sharpest sound in his ears. It’s the sweetest melody he has ever heard.  
  


An erotic melody that Tim is singing just for him.  
  


One that almost deafens him as he sneaks into Tim’s room. How he managed to follow Tim’s instructions to opening the window without turning the alarms off is beyond him but he manages to do it anyways.  
  


The sight that greets him, makes him freeze.  
  


Tim is still wearing the heels and they’re placed right on top of the white sheets. His legs, still wrapped in black stockings are spread wide open. One hand, wet with lube and pre-come is squeezing the base of Tim’s dark cock. The second hand is between his spread legs.  
  


Pushing a black dildo in and out in and out of his body. Blue eyes looking straight at him and whimpering.  
  


Kon strips out of his clothes as fast as he can, situating himself between Tim’s legs so he can see. He  _needs_  to see. And take the toy in his grasp, his hand on top of Tim’s and push in. Tim throws his head back, pale skin shiny with sweat as he accepts the length so sweetly.  
  


They both are content with the play for many long thrusts until Kon feels impatient. He wants to be inside of Tim. And feel his heat around his cock, the silky material against his ribs, black heels digging into his back and thighs.  
  


Tim seems to be of like mind as he pulls the dildo out, dropping it in favor of the bottle of lube resting by his shoulder. With a few lazy strokes, he has Kon ready and guides him inside. The sensation of the initial penetration is always so mind blowing.  
  


Groaning, Tim was already panting and whispering, “Move, please Kon, I need you to fuck me.” Running his tongue over his dry lips, Kon braced himself over Tim before pulling out and slamming back in. Tim took it gracefully, back arching as he accepted the thrust and groaned, “Harder!”  
  


The most erotic slapping noise filled the room, along with their groans of pleasure. Tim’s heat was scorching his skin, every noise inflaming his desires to new peaks. The silky material of the stockings was now torn from the few places where Kon had gripped Tim’s legs. The heels were still miraculously on and digging into his skin.  
  


Urging him on and on as Tim began to pant, “Yes yes yes there oh God there yes Kon Kon  _yes_.” His hips worked frantically between the hand teasing his tip and the cock up his ass. With an almost pained yell, he came against Kon’s heated body. Spurt after spurt of come shooting out of him, one going far enough to hit his chin.  
  


Feeling Tim’s body lock and tremble against him, his own muscles froze and jerked as his orgasm crashed over his back. He felt Tim’s tired moan echo inside his chest, “ _That_ was incredible.”  
  


“I’m never deleting that picture.” Kon whispered dreamily into Tim’s ear.


End file.
